


after live.

by arisadraconis



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is translation work!, Yuvin is mentioned only, sex on sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Seungyoun and Hangyul having a chat that turns into something else.Original work by @luizyst at twitter. She had allowed me to translate her work from Bahasa to English!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	after live.

**Author's Note:**

> original work - https://twitter.com/luizyst/status/1310581945743540226?s=20
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope everyone can give her a shout for the original work <33

AFTER LIVE. by  [ @luizyst ](https://twitter.com/luizyst)

* * *

‘What were you doing butting in my Instagram live while you were on the road?’ Seungyoun chuckled, even though the words  _ I miss you _ lingered on his tongue.

Hangyul looked cynically at Seungyoun,who had his arms folded, from head to toe, thinking that he should have been welcomed with a hug or a kiss, but the older chose to scold him instead.

‘Why? Am I not allowed to? Besides, you didn’t even read nor replied to nor did anything to my comments.’

‘I looked for your comments but I couldn’t find them! It’s your fault for not applying for the blue tick.’ Seungyoun bit down his smile and teased Hangyul whom he expected to protest in the next few seconds. He started counting.

One…

Two…

Thr-

‘I knew you would bring up the blue tick! I’m going home!’

Hangyul stomped his foot while Seungyoun scooted closer, laughing out loud and giving the younger a hug. Hangyul looked adorable and smaller when they hugged.

Hangyul pouted while in Seungyoun’s embrace, his arms still folded implying that he had no reason to hug Seungyoun back. ‘Why is the blue tick so important that you have to keep bragging about it?’ 

‘Oh, dear. You pouting now?’ Seungyoun loosened his embrace in order to stare at his cute lover’s face which screamed-  _ still angry but cute. _

‘Please don’t be angry, the blue tick is not important. You said you’d come to the studio to stay for the night?’ Seungyoun continued to stare, touching Hangyul’s cheeks, caressing with his thumb.

Hangyul finally dropped his arms, and with his lips pouting still, he nodded. His longing for Seungyoun beat the angriness after all, even though the older kept on teasing him about the blue tick. 

‘I don’t want to stay in your studio, there is no bed.’

Seungyoun tilted his head, confused, ‘But the two of us fitted in the sofa last time after we made lo-’

‘HYUNG!’

Seungyoun smiled then held Hangyul’s waist tightly. ‘I miss you.’

Hangyul nodded and tiptoed to peck his lover’s lips. ‘I missed you, too. That's why I made time to come here tonight, even though Dodo doesn’t know.’

Hangyul’s kiss was the open invitation for Seungyoun to lower his face slightly and start making out with the younger, not letting Hangyul’s tiptoeing end with just a kiss. The sounds were clear; the mix of wet noises coming from between their lips and tongue, and the soundproof room which Seungyoun regularly used suddenly felt hot.

Seungyoun lifted his face and stared down at Hangyul’s wet lips which were already red. ‘Gyul, take off your clothes.’

Hangyul followed the older’s instructions,nodding as he took off all of his clothes.

Seungyoun followed suit. Then he pulled the younger towards the sofa.

Hangyul had to squint since the room was dark, but his focus was to that certain gun tattoo on Seungyoun’s hip, which he loved.

‘H-hyung, wait… Right away?’ Hangyul stopped Seungyoun’s hand that was ready to go in between his thighs already.

‘I have to drop you off tomorrow morning, right? Do you want to stop?’

Hangyul shook his head.  _ Too late _ ; his body was already enjoying the older’s touches.

‘I promise it won’t take long,’ Seungyoun said.

Seungyoun then continued to help Hangyul lie on his back on the sofa, slowly opening the younger’s thighs. Even though they would be doing it right away, Seungyoun wanted to prepare Hangyul’s hole; it had been a few months since the last time they had sex, after all.

_ ‘Haaah.’  _ Hangyul closed his eyes, holding on tightly to Seungyoun as he felt the older’s fingers going inside him, ‘moving slowly inside his hole. Hangyul moved his hips restlessly.

‘Hyu- ah!’ Hangyul’s body trembled. If Seungyoun didn’t have a free hand to hold down his leg with, maybe it would have hit Seungyoun’s body a few times already.

The older now is stretching Hangyul’s hole with two fingers inside.

Hangyul whined, ‘Hyung, enough, please.’

Seungyoun chuckled, then slowly removed his fingers to grab a condom from where he had placed it on the table beside the sofa, promptly putting the said condom to his dick. ‘If you keep on begging like that while moaning, I will become kinky.’

Hangyul shook his head weakly, not knowing how to react to what Seungyoun had just said. He could only feel his thighs being pushed apart and open once again; even wider as Seungyoun started to rub the tip of his dick against the younger’s hole before slowly pushing it in.

‘Hyung-  _ ahh _ !’ Hangyul grabbed onto Seungyoun’s neck and held onto his lover’s shoulders as he felt Seungyoun’s dick entering him, ‘Aaah, hyung. It hurts!’

Seungyoun smiled faintly, loving how vocal Hangyul could get whenever they made love.

Hangyul screamed against Seungyoun’s shoulder, now feeling the entire length of Seungyoun’s dick inside him;wondering if his body felt like this because it has been a long time since the last time they had sex or because Seungyoun’s dick is -  _ you know. _

Seungyoun moved slowly, moving his hips over and against Hangyul’s body.

Hangyul stiffened, squeezing Seungyoun’s shoulders tightly, lips no longer closed, and instead moaning and screaming every time Seungyoun hit his sweet spot. The soundproof room didn’t only prevent Hangyul’s moans from being heard from outside, but it also turned Hangyul’s noises into an echoing sound inside.

And the moans meant that Seungyoun was doing an amazing job, and that thought made him move faster on top of Hangyul’s body; both of them moved and blinded by lust.

‘Haa-aah! Seungyoun hyung.’ Hangyul keened, eyes taking in Seungyoun with his sweaty jet black hair, intensifying the pleasure.

Hangyul’s moans were long as Seungyoun felt the cum spilling from Hangyul onto his stomach and chest; sticky, but sexy as he watched the said liquid drip lower down Hangyul’s stomach. And with one last push, Seungyoun released his own cum, filling the condom.

Hangyul whined as he felt his own sticky body.

Seungyoun only chuckled from aboveHangyul, tidying up Hangyul’s messy hair and saying, ‘Let’s shower, yeah? Then we can book a hotel; my Mom is in my house today.’

\---

Seungyoun purposefully chose to book in a hotel near where Hangyul and Dohyon lived, even though the younger had already asked permission to see Seungyoun until the next day. So even though they were staying nearby, he still made Hangyul sleep together with him at the hotel since he really missed Hangyul.

Now though, both of them are cuddling in just their bathrobes in the hotel room. 

Hangyul was leaning on Seungyoun’s shoulder, being spoiled while the older held onto Hangyul’s waist tightly in return.

‘It should have been me who got angry, you know,’ said Seungyoun.

‘Why is that?’ Hangyul lifted his face, looking at the two beautiful eyes that were Seungyoun’s.

‘That video… with Yuvin?’

Hangyul chuckled, ‘It was Yuvin hyung who wanted to do it.’ 

‘I’m confused, hyung.’ Hangyul continued.

Seungyoun looked at Hangyul with a curious look this time. ‘Why are you confused?’

‘If you knew you’d be booking a hotel, hmm… Why didn’t we just do  _ it _ at the hotel?’ Hangyul shyly asked, ‘Not that I was expecting it, okay? But doesn’t it make more sense to do it at the hotel, where there are beds?!’

And Seungyoun only chuckled. ‘Okay, then let’s do it again. We are now in bed anyway.’

_ ‘Hyuuuuuung!’ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta-reader @ch0iminuel who's awesome everytime!!
> 
> Please don't forget to give a shout to the original writer!


End file.
